Help me fix myself
by TheWorldsBestMistake
Summary: Okuyasu is all to use to people talking about him behind but the words that those people say build up causing Okuyasu to have a false confidence, which he shades a little bit as Josuke confessed to him.


Okuyasu walked out of the school in front of the girls of his class. The girls who were behind him began to talk loudly, at first it was about school but slowly the subject started to change to Okuyasu.

"He's an Idiot." One of the girls chirped, "Yeah and ugly too!" Another one added.

Okuyasu lowered his head and began to walk faster to his home. He pushed the girls' comment to the back of his mind. Seeing his house he ran inside closing the door trying to be quite. It was a forceful habit. He knew all too well that his father wouldn't mind and his brother was dead now. He kicked off his shoes only to lean on his house's door.

Slowly sliding down it many comments like the ones he had just heard rushed through his mind in a pain buzz. He rested his arms on his knees as he felt tears starting to form into his eyes, but they would never escape. He would sit there staring at his brother's shoes that started to get a thin layer of dust on them. Next to his brother's shoes had been an old pair of his father's. Okuyasu tries to remember what it was like before his dad had turned into the creature that was locked away staring at an old family photo but Okuyasu could not come up with anything.

With a sigh Okuyasu picks himself off from the floor and starts to make his way up stairs when a sudden knock echoed through out the bare house. Okuyasu turns around and walked back to the door. He peeped through the peephole to find that Josuke was standing on the perch. Okuyasu opened the door and put on a fake smile.

"Are you free today?" Josuke asked

Okuyasu thought for a moment "Yeah, I guess I could say so." He had to work the ending shift so it really didn't matter.

A sigh of relief escaped Josuke "Good, wanna hang then?" Josuke asked playing with the sleeve of his uniform. Pushing them up only to push them back where they had been before.

"Uh, sure." He said opening the door even more to let Josuke in. "Just let me get changed." He added parting ways with Josuke.

Okuyasu was quickly changed into his casual clothes and rushed down stairs where Josuke waited at the door way. Josuke's eyes had been on the floor where Okuyasu's brother's shoes had been. He doesn't say anything to Okuyasu but it seems like Okuyasu knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry I'm fine, really." He lied "I really miss them though." He added rubbing the back of his head.

Josuke grabbed Okuyasu by his arm, Josuke then pulled Okuyasu's face into his chest. Okuyasu was about to pull away when Josuke wrapped his around around Okuyasu. Josuke rubbed Okuyasu's back saying nothing. Okuyasu looked up at Josuke's face that had been tinted a light shade of pink.

"Dude, I'm fine." Okuyasu finally pulled away from Josuke's grip. "But what about you?" he added.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." Josuke waved his hand is dismissal.

Okuyasu stepped closer and reached for Josuke's face. Josuke pulled back nearly falling out of the doorway out on the porch. Okuyasu was quick to summon The Hand to move Josuke closer to him so that he could quickly grab onto Josuke's shirt. Okuyasu carefully pull Josuke upright to his feet.

"Sorry!" Okuyasu let go of Josuke's shirt stepping back as for a moment his fake smile faded as the comments from earlier started to come back up again.

Josuke noticing the sudden change tries to play it off "Thanks man, oh hey. I've always wondered why your stand always looks so sad."

Okuyasu looked at his stand while forcing a smile. "I don't know, maybe stands have their own feelings."

Josuke summoned his stand, "Oku, I wanna try something so keep your stand still."

Okuyasu looked at Josuke confessed but obeyed him. Crazy Diamond rushed at The Hand as if it was going to attack it put Crazy Diamond pressed its lips onto The Hand's cheek. Okuyasu's face turned a deep shade of red and not knowing how to cope with the feeling he had up to the moment never felt before he ran up the stairs locking himself into his room, his stand disappearing as he did. Josuke feeling as if he did something wrong shoved his hands into his face. Josuke ended up leaving the house.

Okuyasu paced around in his room questioning what had just happen aloud.

"Do you think…" He started to ask the empty. "No, no. I mean Josuke…" Okuyasu sat on his bed for a minute before standing up again to pace around some more. "Could it be that he's into me?" Okuyasu shaked his head and laughed at what he deemed his own stupidity. "Of course, it's like what the girls' at school say, I'm an idiot. Oh and I am also ugly…"

He sat back down on his bed again, this time he rested his elbows into his legs resting his face on closed fist. "I mean, even if he was into me how would I react?" He asked himself in a mere whisper, that is when silence filled not only his room but his mind. Im that long silence he decided that it would be best to go to Josuke's house and apologize for running away.

Okuyasu walked down the stairs and slipped on his shoes but as he exited the house he saw Josuke standing just outside of the gate. Josuke's pants had gotten stuck into the fence, Okuyasu couldn't help but to laugh at Josuke who had given up on trying to get his pants unstuck. Josuke seeing Okuyasu laughing he tries to act cool by posing on the fence.

"It's about time you come out here." He said in a slight embarrassed tone.

Okuyasu finally bringing himself to stop laughing walks over to Josuke helping him to get his pants out of the fence. "Are you mad at me?" He asked as he tugged Josuke's pants loose from the fence.

"No I could never be mad at you, or at least not for long." Josuke adminted.

Okuyasu looked at Josuke's face that had been a dark shade of red. Okuyasu looked at the ground. "Hey, Josuke? Can I ask you something?"

Josuke looked at him "Sure, lay it on me."

Okuyasu tensed up all of sudden, "Do you.. I mean… Are you into guys?" Okuyasu finally managed to ask. He didn't expect it to be this hard.

Josuke clears his throat "Well, I can't say I'm into them." He bit on his finger nail "But I do like a guy." he added.

Okuyasu kept his eyes to the ground "Who is it?" Before Josuke could answer "No, no. Let me guess, it's Rohan!" He joked.

Josuke laughs dryly at Okuyasu "No, the person I like is someone that is the same age as I am. I don't want some old dude like Rohan."

Okuyasu looked at Josuke "Could this guy you like be me?" He asked.

Josuke seemed taken back by the suggestion "How did you… I mean…"

"I don't know, when you used to your stand to kiss mine, it confessed me." He looked away from Josuke "I mean, I don't know how you would…"

Josuke leaned over the fence and grabbed Okuyasu with both of his hand pulling Okuyasu's face closer to his before meeting his lips to Okuyasu's. Okuyasu looked at Josuke in shock, but at least this time he didn't run away.

"Josuke I don't know how I feel about this." He confessed to Josuke "But it might be fun to go on a date with you or something."

Josuke seemed sadden that Okuyasu didn't return his feeling but as Okuyasu said something about dating him a small spark of hope showed in Josuke's face. "Yeah, That sounds great!" Josuke chirped. "But when will we be able to have our date?" Josuke asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Tonio's?"

"But we go there all the time." Josuke pointed out.

"Yeah, your right. Uh, you can plan it right?"

"Of course, I'll make sure that it's really fun!" Josuke said before running to his house.

Okuyasu try to walk back into the house calmly but once inside his head started to fill with panic as he read the clock he was running late for his shift.


End file.
